similar sentence
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Ia tidak akan membiarkan Akashi mengatakannya sekali lagi. [Kise, Akashi]


• **similar sentence **•  
©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **knb © fujimaki tadatoshi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*o0o*~**

Tangan Akashi hangat; Kise terus mendekapnya, tak sadar sudah berapa jam sejak mereka berbaring di atap sekolah, memandangi langit malam berbintang. Jam berdetik, waktu berjalan—detak jantung Kise terdengar seperti dentuman drum. Jika Akashi menyadarinya, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya berbaring di sana, tanpa alas, tanpa sesuatu untuk membuat nyaman kepala. Kise lupa membawa selimut, dia kedinginan—karena itu Akashi terasa begitu hangat.

Satu bintang berkelip dan Akashi berkedip. Ia melirik ke samping, menatap wajah Kise yang terlihat sedikit berbeda jika dilihat dari samping. Ia bisa melihat segala hal dari samping; senyum Kise palsu, mata Kise menipu, tawanya beku.

Akashi meremas jari-jemari Kise. "Kau demam?"

Kise tertawa. Seharusnya ia menyanggah, seharusnya ia menyangkal. Seharusnya ia bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Tapi ia hanya tertawa—akting yang buruk. "Akashicchi sadar?"

"Kau demam." Mengherankan bagaimana nada suara bisa membuat sebuah kalimat serupa memiliki arti yang berbeda. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entah~lah~"

Kise lagi-lagi tertawa. Akashi terdiam, kembali menatap langit.

Mereka tahu seharusnya mereka segera turun ke halaman dan kembali ke tenda. Guru-guru akan mulai cemas. Sebentar lagi acara api unggun akan berakhir dan Ketua Murid akan mulai mengabsen peserta kemping. Mereka seharusnya turun sebelum terjadi kekacauan. Mereka seharusnya turun dan mencari kehangatan karena Kise demam dan angin malam tidak baik untuknya.

Akashi meletakkan satu tangannya yang bebas di depan wajah, menghalangi matanya dari melihat jutaan titik-titik bersinar yang bertebaran di kanvas hitam.

Ia bisa merasakan Kise menggigil.

"Akashicchi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau paling suka rasi bintang apa? Maksudku, kecuali Sagitarius. _Jangan _zodiak." Kise meremas tangan Akashi, merindukan hangat yang perlahan menyebar hingga wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang rasi bintang—mungkin Akashi bisa memberitahunya.

"Ah." Akashi menggumam. "Mungkin Phoenix."

"Kenapa?"

"Phoenix burung yang abadi." Pemilik rambut merah hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak begitu mengetahui alasannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Phoenix terdengar bagus, kan? Elegan."

Kise diam-diam tersenyum. "Yeah," Phoenix _memang _terdengar elegan. Ia berkedip, menyadari sesuatu yang selalu ia lupa untuk katakan. "Seperti Akashicchi." Ia terkikik.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini jenis rayuan barumu, Ryōta?"

"Tidak~ Memang benar, kok, Akashicchi elegan."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku adalah benda yang bisa kau pamerkan ke semua orang."

"Hm~ aku tidak suka memamerkan Akashicchi ke orang lain." Kise memiringkan tubuh, memejamkan mata, mendesah, kemudian membukanya lagi. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris berlainan warna milik Akashi. Ia tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Akashi lebih erat, mencoba berbagi lebih banyak kehangatan. "Nanti mereka merebutmu dariku~"

Tidak merasa tersanjung, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan.

Mereka tidak bisa menemukan Phoenix di langit—Kise bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa _phoenix_!—jadi Akashi hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan jemari Kise yang merambati telapak tangannya lebih jauh, menggelitik lengan bawah, menjalar ke lengan atas, bermain-main di bahu, menyusuri leher, berhenti di pipi.

Kise bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia mencium Akashi. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Akashi tidak begitu menyukai kontak fisik.

"Akashicchi?"

Tidak menjawab, Akashi terus menatap langit.

"Akashicchi, kau hangat."

Akashi melirik tajam. "Kau demam, Kise." Lalu ekspresinya melembut. Angin malam memang tidak ramah pada kondisi tubuh Kise. "Sebaiknya kita turun, kembali ke tenda, tidur, dan aku akan memastikan kau diselimuti dengan baik."

"Nanti." Kise menghela nafas, tangannya sudah melepas tangan Akashi. Ia menatap Akashi, lekat. "Aku masih ingin bersama Akashicchi."

Lawan bicaranya memutar bola mata. "Jangan seperti anak perempuan."

"Eh? Memangnya hanya perempuan yang boleh bicara begitu?"

"_Ya_."

"Siapa yang membuat aturan semacam itu?!"

"_Aku_."

Kise menggertakkan gigi.

Baju yang dikenakan Akashi saat itu hanya kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna coklat dan celana jeans. Dia meninggalkan jaketnya di tenda saat Kise dengan terburu-buru memanggilnya, menariknya ke atap sekolah, lalu mendorongnya untuk berbaring dan menatap bintang. Terdengar sorak-sorai dari halaman, lalu semburan api. Mungkin ada atraksi. Kise tidak tertarik. Ia meringkuk, menekuk lututnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya yang berbaring miring pada Akashi. Wajahnya menyentuh leher Akashi.

Kise menggigil saat angin bertiup lagi. Ia memikirkan musim semi, hari istimewa di bulan Maret, saat ia menahan Akashi di halte bus. Mereka bercakap lima belas menit, nyaris bertengkar; saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Akashi meninggikan suara dan benar-benar menampakkan emosi pada raut wajahnya.

_(__"__Hentikan, Ryōta! Aku tahu kau tahu—jadi kita hentikan di sini!__"__)_

Musim semi dan Kise.

Kise dan Akashi.

Bulan Maret itu benar-benar masa depresi bagi Kise. Ia membuat Akashi marah padanya; ia hanya bisa melihat saat Akashi menepis tangannya, naik ke dalam bus, dan menghilang selama tiga bulan. Kise bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungi Akashi, atau mencaritahu ke mana ia pergi. Ia hanya mengurung diri dalam kamar, benar-benar seperti gadis remaja patah hati.

_(__"__Hentikan!__"__)_

Tapi Akashi di sini sekarang. Tidak jauh; Kise bisa mendengar suaranya, merasakan nafasnya di dekatnya. Ia bahkan bisa merengkuh Akashi dan Akashi tidak melarang.

"Ryōta, jangan macam-macam."

Mungkin.

Kise duduk, terlihat kecewa. "Tapi Akashicchi... aku rindu sekali padamu! Aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, melakukan seks—"

"Ryōta."

Kise merengut, kembali berbaring, kini tak lagi memosisikan diri miring. Ia menatap langit lagi, tiba-tiba bosan pada banyaknya bintang yang ada di sana, menggumamkan, "Iya, iya. Aku anak baik, Akashicchi."

Yang membuat Akashi mau tak mau tersenyum.

Kadang-kadang, Kise masih memikirkan masa lalu Akashi. Mantan kekasih Akashi yang sekarang pergi entah ke mana—mungkin sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan Akashi. Keluarga Akashi yang menuntutnya memiliki pasangan yang sempurna. Akashi yang dulu tidak pernah menganggap Kise sepenting Kise yang sekarang.

"Akashicchi?"

Akashi mulai terganggu dengan nama panggilan itu. "Bisa kau memulai pembicaraan dengan kata lain, Ryōta? Aku bosan."

"Oke. Seicchi."

"Kurasa ... tidak ada seorangpun yang bernama _Seicchi _yang kukenal, Ryōta."

"Akashicchi." Kise merengek. "Seicchi itu namamu."

Akashi menolak untuk setuju. "Namaku Akashi Seijuro, Ryōta."

"_Sei_cchi dari _Sei_juro, Akashicchi."

"Aku tidak mengapreasiasi panggilan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nama '_Seicchi_' tidak memberiku efek berkuasa yang kuinginkan."

Oke. Mulai lagi.

Kise menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu... Sei?"

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ketidaksetujuan tetap beradiasi di sekitarnya, aura absolut yang sama yang selalu diciptakannya.

Kise bergelung, meraih tangan Akashi lagi. Rasanya lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Ryōta, ayo turun."

"Nanti~"

"Ryōta, kau demam. Dan itu buruk. Udaranya buruk untukmu."

"Di tenda tidak ada Akashicchi. Tetap di sini."

"Ryōta—"

Apapun yang Akashi ingin katakan, ia terpaksa harus menyimpannya untuk nanti. Kise menekannya seperti binatang buas; kelaparan, tak terkendali, putus asa. Bahkan saat lidah Kise berusaha untuk menerobos masuk, Akashi hanya bisa memikirkan suhu tubuh Kise—panas, membakar. Dia tidak tahu apakah karena demam atau karena ciuman mereka, dan dia benci saat ia tidak tahu. Mungkin dua-duanya. Saat Kise meminta bukti dominasi, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menyerah, membiarkan Kise memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukti bahwa Akashi miliknya, kenyataan bahwa Akashi _hanya _miliknya, pengakuan bahwa _Akashi _menjadi milik_nya_. Apapun yang Kise inginkan.

("Akashicchi,_ kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, kan?__"_)

Kise benar-benar seperti binatang. Ia menarik Akashi untuk duduk, tanpa sadar mendorong Akashi untuk bersandar pada pintu atap. Kise benar-benar tak terkendali; ia menyerang, ia mempertahankan dominasinya, ia memaksa Akashi untuk menerima, _hanya _menerima. Ia tidak butuh komando. Ia tidak butuh perintah. Akashi tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kise benar-benar putus asa—dia tidak tahu apakah semua ini nyata. Bagaimana jika ini hanya mimpi dan hanya khayalan belaka? Bagaimana jika musim semi itu tidak pernah berlalu dan Akashi tetap menghilang, tak kembali, dan Kise tetap jadi gadis remaja yang patah hati?

Bagaimana jika Akashi masih menjadi orang yang sama yang lebih ingin memiliki Nijimura daripada Kise, yang lebih memilih mengejar Nijimura daripada bertahan di sisi Kise?

Bagaimana jika Kise tetap sendirian dan Akashi bersama orang lain?

Bagaimana—bagaimana—_bagaimana!_

("Tentu_ saja aku tahu, Ryōta.__"_)

("Lalu_ kenapa...?__"_)

Kise putus asa. Dia sedih dan terluka.

Dan Akashi adalah satu-satunya obat. Bahkan waktu tidak punya cukup sihir untuk membuat Kise melupakan Akashi.

Dia tidak ingin melupakan Akashi.

("Aku_ tidak ingin memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan. Semudah itu.__"_)

Semudah itu.

Segalanya mudah bagi Akashi.

Akashi selalu memilih dengan cepat, dia tak pernah menyesali pilihannya. Ia mengejar Nijimura karena Nijimura berarti baginya. Ia kembali dan memberi Kise kesempatan untuk memulai karena Kise menjadi sangat berarti untuknya.

Dia tidak memikirkan baik Nijimura atau Kise. Akashi hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Kise tidak peduli.

("Selamat_ tinggal, Ryōta.__"_)

Kise tidak akan membiarkan Akashi mengulangi kalimat yang sama lagi. Atau sesuatu yang terdengar mirip seperti kalimat perpisahan.

Tidak akan.

Ia akan memastikan Akashi tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Ketika mereka kehabisan nafas, Kise mundur, meraup udara sebanyak yang bisa ia tampung. Akashi duduk bersandar, terengah-engah, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kise tampak begitu rapuh dan liar di saat bersamaan.

"Akashicchi—"

Persetan dengan api unggun. Persetan dengan acara kemping. Persetan dengan kecemasan guru-guru. Persetan.

"—apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Kise masih butuh sebuah fakta. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Akashi, sebaliknya, butuh sesuatu untuk membangkitkan amarahnya. Dia ingin menghabisi Kise. Si pirang bodoh itu bisa saja membunuhnya karena menciumnya begitu lama!

"Beri aku gunting dan akan kubuat kau tahu pasti ini aku, Ryōta."

Kise tertawa.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Akashicchi."

Musim semi waktu itu jelas memberi pengaruh besar bagi Kise. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nijimura dan Akashi. Mungkin mereka bertengkar. Mungkin Nijimura selingkuh. Mungkin mereka putus baik-baik. Mungkin mereka hanya sedang memainkan drama kejam dan Kise yang menjadi korban permainan. Mungkin Akashi yang membiarkan Kise menciumnya tadi hanya pura-pura.

Tapi dia jelas Akashi.

Kise bisa mengurus hal-hal tak penting lainnya nanti.

"Itu kau, Akashicchi."

Kise tidak akan membiarkan Akashi mengucapkan 's_elamat tinggal_' lagi dan meremukkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kali.

Tidak akan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**~*o0o*~**

**E N D**

**~*o0o*~**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia jelas Akashi_.

"Itu kau, Akashicchi."

"Yeah, ini aku, Ryōta. Jadi beri aku gunting dan akan kupotong-potong kau seperti serpihan kertas, kubakar dengan api sampai hangus tak bersisa, kubuang abunya ke selokan, kutambahkan air yang akan mengalirkanmu ke laut dan kubiarkan kau jadi penyebab terbunuhnya ikan-ikan di samudera, Ryōta."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **I think I'm going to make a prequel fanfiction from this one. Do you want to know about what happened before Akashi be Kise's lover?


End file.
